bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Dysan The Shapeshifter/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto trzydziestym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Strzelanki z perspektywy pierwszej osoby to gatunek, który z miejsca zawojował branżę, gdy tylko wyciągnął na wierzch swoje pierwsze macki. I choć wielu próbowało przełamać ten niesłabnący trend, i po części Baj ołe rowi, Be feź dzie, czy naszej narodowej chlubie to się udało, to i tak rzeź z widokiem z oczu bohatera jest i raczej będzie numerem jeden. Szczególnie na słupkach sprzedaży. I podobna sytuacja występuje także na rynku gniotów trzeciej świeżości, gdyż na dwadzieścia Marine Sharpshooterów, przypada jeden kol for heroes, bądź border zone. Bierze się to z tego, iż w trakcie tworzenia strzelanki, można podwędzić parę pukawek, sklecić paru patafianów i wymyśleć na poczekaniu niewartą funta kłaków opowiastkę, po czym wypluć stworzony tytuł na sklepowe półki, i wypierdolić na Malediwy sącząc przy tym drinki z palemek. Podczas gdy budując grę fabularną, należy zadbać o zbudowanie wiarygodnego i tętniącego życiem świata, z wielowymiarowymi postaciami, zapadającą w pamięć fabułę, ogromem statystyk, oraz swobodą w podejmowaniu decyzji. Naturalnie więc, nie uświadczymy zażartej konkurencji na tym poletku. A co by było, gdyby ciepłe kluchy odpowiedzialne za jedną z największych szmir dwa tysiące trzynastego roku, postanowiły popełnić produkcję z ambicjami do bycia rpg-em? Cóż, odpowiedź znajdziecie w tym odcinku. Nałóżcie kombinezony ochronne i odziejcie kolczugę, bo czas na iście gówniany Armagedon. I to w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Dysan The Shapeshifter, bądź w przełożeniu na nasz język ojczysty, Dysan zmiennokształtny, wylądowała na platformie dystrybucji cyfrowej steam, za pośrednictwem niejakiego ce ce gie, rozbryzgując dookoła skisłą biegunkę i inne wydzieliny, szóstego czerwca 2014 roku. Wartym wspomnienia jest fakt, że to zgniłe guano zdążyło zanieczyścić Internet niewiele ponad rok wcześniej, zarówno na konkurencyjnym gamers great, jak i również desurze, z której to niedługo później z niewiadomych przyczyn zniknęło. Jednakże wtedy niosło ono nazwę Dandżen Great. Co jest bardziej zastanawiające to fakt, iż na każdym innym serwisie, pomijając giganta od lorda Newea, partacze odpowiedzialni za tę marniznę ukrywają się pod nazwą, Wlld Game Studios, która to nazwa brzmi dziwnie znajomo. I nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, gdyż Ci sami chałturnicy, byli odpowiedzialni za niesławne day one garys insident, które okryło się złą sławą tuż po tym, jak nieporadni pożal się boże twórcy, postanowili zgłosić film jednego z topowych krytyków na YouTubie. Dlatego by zakryć jakiekolwiek ślady po ich ostatnim kolosalnym blamażu, który odbił się szerokim echem w sieci, nie tylko zmienili nazwę swojego produktu oraz grupy, ale usunęli wszystkie odwołania do poprzednich błazenad na ich stronie. Zanim jednak zanurzymy się w tej gnojówce po uszy, prześwidrujmy wzrokiem przyjęcie tych wymiocin w formie gry komputerowej, na różnorakich stronach internetowych. I o ile tekst z brytyjskiego portalu game watcher, zwieńczony notą trzy i pół na dziesięć, nie zapowiada niebotycznego skurwielstwa nie z tej ziemi, to z pewnością robią to opinie konsumentów w sieci. I to z nawiązką. W samym środku ogniska elektronicznej dystrybucji, czyli steamowym markecie, pozytywnych recenzji użytkowników jest zaledwie dwadzieścia jeden procent. Odzew użytkowników na metascore, wacha się w granicach dwóch i pół punktów na dziesięć możliwych, a na wrotach graczy możemy przeczytać cały esej na temat tego końskiego łajna, który wypunktowuje każdą jedną bolączkę. Tak więc bez zbędnych ceregieli, przejdźmy do mięsa. Na przywitanie, po uprzednim gmeraniu w ustawieniach w okienkach, otrzymujemy solidnego strzała między oczy, i równie soczystego klapsa w dziąsło w postaci planszy tytułowej, a raczej czegoś, co miało ją przypominać. Na pierwszy plan wysuwa się stara i ledwo domagająca dziadyga, ubrana w za duże czarnobiałe fatałaszki, ściskająca w swojej zmarszczonej dłoni grubo ciosanego badyla, który na jednym z końców puszcza w obieg kulę plazmy. Za ową sylwetką możemy dostrzec pioruny, oberwanie chmury, a nawet fragmenty jakichś obwisłych brył wiszących w powietrzu. Po prawej stronie ekranu widnieje napis, zmajstrowany zapewne podczas pierwszego odpalenia gimpa, poniżej opcje sztuk cztery, których nie powstydziłaby się żadna tego typu produkcja. A z kolei w tle możemy rozkoszować się pełnym grozy akompaniamentem, z zatrważającymi skrzypcami oraz dramatycznymi bębnami na czele. I na tym mógłbym poprzestać, gdyż doprawdy, nic więcej to meni nam nie oferuje. Stary grzyb nie zmienia swojej pozycji nawet na pół cala, atmosferyczny rozpierdol za nim również pozostaje w miejscu, a ustawienia prócz możliwości odczytu nie dostarczają nam guzika z pętelką. I owszem, mamy tu okienka, i to nawiasem mówiąc dwa, w których możemy sobie skonfigurować sterowanie, język, poziom głośności czy graficzne wodotryski, ale o takim splendorze jak w incydencie Garego możemy sobie pomarzyć. No bo jak spaść, to z wysokiego konia. Fabuła przedstawiona we wstępnym przerywniku, a raczej mizerne odpady, jest tak godna pożałowania, że wręcz chlupocze się w swojej beznadziei, jeśli nie topi. Akcja rozgrywa się w dolinie Barakan, która to została doszczętnie spalona przez watahę smoków. Mimo kompletnego zdewastowania, w jednym ze zrujnowanych domów zachował się brzdąc, przypominający posturą kokon, którego odrażające lico mogłoby pożreć nie jedną duszę jednym kęsem. Uszedł on z życiem''' za sprawą magicznej bariery, i niedługo później został porwany przez zniedołężniałego maga z pedofilskimi skłonnościami, który najwyraźniej potrafi zmniejszać pędraków do rozmiarów zwiniętej gazety. Niedługo później zostajeodnaleziony drugi wcześniak, tym razem uwięziony w niebieskiej kuli i uzdrowiony przez smoki. Po tym zdarzeniu przeskakujemy dwadzieścia lat do przodu, do opuszczonej kopalni pełnej rzygaczy, gdzie spotkany wcześniej tetryk, który paradoksalnie jest w sile wieku, wlepia gały w połyskujący portal, który wtrąca nas do gry. I po obejrzeniu tego kunsztu w dziedzinie kinematografii, w mojej głowie zaczęło się roić więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Co sprowokowało gadziny do obrócenia w perzynę tej malutkiej mieściny, mordując przy okazji wszystkich magów, rycerzy i innych łobuzów? Dlaczego uratowano jedynie dwóch nic nieznaczących fąflów? Jakim cudem czarodziej natknął się na tego szkraba? Czy spacerowanie po zgliszczach w poszukiwaniu bobasów to jego hobby czy inny chuj? I skąd ten nagły przeskok dwie dekady w przód? Przez te dwadzieścia lat nic się kurwa nie wydarzyło? No naprawdę, mój rak właśnie dostał raka. Rozgrywka w Dysanie przebiega jak następuje. Wchodzimy w skórę tytułowego Dysana, znanego inaczej jako skrzyżowanie Majkela Dżeksona z protagonistą z jugi jo, który w młodzieńczych latach spadł z kołyski na świeżo zastygnięty beton. I przedzieramy się przez równiny, góry, lasy i jamy, jednocześnie wykonując polecenia od napotkanych tu i ówdzie zleceniodawców. Tak więc, penetrujemy lochy by zdobyć artefakt życia oraz parę kolorowych klejnotów. Rozglądamy się w poszukiwaniu gremlino podobnego chujstwa, by później je uratować w potrzebie. Innym razem, musimy przejść z jednego końca krainy do drugiego, w celu uzyskania jakichkolwiek informacji o zdezelowanym kapłanie. A raz naszą powinnością będzie rozmowa z wąsistym naukowcem, który zapewne w swoich latach świetności służył jako piorunochron, bo projektanci postanowili ograniczyć nam rozmowę z reprezentantami rasy ludzkiej, do absolutnego minimum. Jednak prawdziwą śmietanką są tutaj zadania poboczne. Raz jakiś wieśniak z kaszkietem poprosi nas byśmy spuścili wpierdol paru złodziejaszkom przy jego chałupie. Parę susów dalej natrafimy na rybaka, który domaga się zgładzenia pięciu pająków, które zastraszają jego okolice. Jakaś młoda niewiasta pragnie byśmy zbili na kwaśne jabłko paru bandytów, zabłąkana dusza błaga by z naszych rąk zginęły cztery szkielety i dwa inne monstra, a kupiec zwraca się do nas z prośbą, byśmy odnaleźli dla niego zapasowe koło do wózka. Co jednak zadziwia to fakt, że wykonanie tych zadań prócz dodania paru punktów doświadczenia, nie zmienia zupełnie nic. Błąkająca się po świecie duszyczka nadal na nim zostaje po zakatrupieniu negatywnych wibracji ego, strachliwa damulka po oczyszczeniu terenu ze zbirów nadal postanawia nie ruszyć się z miejsca, a człowiek interesu rozpacza nad swoim wrakiem. Mój czerep został właśnie rozkurwiony na najdrobniejsze kawałeczki. I to z niewłaściwych powodów. Jak mówi przydomek naszego herosa, w przeciwieństwie do innych indywiduów, jest on w stanie przemienić się w dowolną kreaturę w każdej chwili, przejmując równolegle jego umiejętności oraz sposób poruszania, po wcześniejszym pochłonięciu jego kodu genetycznego. Pomijając już wszelkiej maści wsiowych, mamy możliwość przemienienia się w pająka, który w późniejszym stadium rozwoju potrafi także wystrzelić pajęczynę wprost na rywala. Możemy też wcielić się w mustanga, który popierdala tak żwawo, że Płotka z Wiedźmina może mu co najwyżej wypastować kopyta na glanc, wilka, który swoimi pazurami potrafi wyrządzić szkodę, jedynie kilkoma machnięciami w powietrzu, szczura, który zdoła bez trudu przecisnąć się przez nawet najmniejszą szczelinę, a nawet kurę, bo jak wiadomo, w syfie tego kalibru nie mogło ich zabraknąć. Choć oczywiście jest to jedynie część stworzeń, w które możemy się przekształcić. I by zachęcić nas do korzystania z tego dobrodziejstwa, podczas swojej podróży możemy naciąć się na parę minigierek, wymagających transformacji w danego zwierza. Gdy w trakcie wizyty w barze wejdziemy w skórę chłopiny, weźmiemy udział w konkursie piwnym polegającym na jak najszybszym wypiciu pięćdziesięciu kufli, w którym musimy w odpowiednim momencie, wduszać strzałki na klawiaturze, gdy tylko dotkną drewnianej belki. I tak kurwa, dobrze usłyszeliście, pięćdziesięciu dzbanów piwska nalanych do pełna. A na świeżym powietrzu będziemy mogli uczestniczyć w wyścigu kurczaków, polegającym tym razem, na naprzemiennym napierdalaniu lewej i prawej strzałki. Na osobną tyradę jednak zasługuje pierwsza aktywność jaką spotkamy w tym tworze, czyli gra w rzutki. Z pozoru wszystko wydaje się dziecinnie proste. Przy pomocy spacji zatrzymujemy poruszające się po pionie i poziomie mieczyki by wyznaczyć tor rzutu, a by zyskać nagrodę musimy w trzech miotnięciach otrzymać przynajmniej 250 punktów, w przeciwnym wypadku musimy zacząć zabawę od nowa. Zabawa jednak prędko zmienia się w harówkę, gdy uświadomimy sobie, że sztylecik znajdujący się na dole, po zatrzymaniu przesuwa się o parę ładnych pikseli, sprowadzając nasze szanse na powodzenie, do kurwa zera bezwzględnego. I mówiąc bez cienia ironii, łamałem sobie głowę na tych lotkach pełne osiem minut, by zdobyć te upragnione dwieście pięćdziesiąt pięć punktów, i gdy tylko to mi się powiodło, zobaczyłem taki oto obrazek. To karkołomne zadanie, było warte jeden, zasrany, punkt doświadczenia! I skoro już jestem w temacie ogólno pojętej kontroli naszego chojraka. Obcowanie ze sterowaniem jest doświadczeniem równie przyjemnym i odświeżającym, co kąpiel w wannie wypełnionej kwasem. Jako szczyl o imieniu Dysan, któremu jeż przykleił się do łba, jesteśmy wyposażeni w cały wachlarz przeróżnych czarów, oraz broń białą, którą możemy wymachiwać na dwa różne sposoby. Zaklęcia się dzielą na te generujące jakąś formę ataku, jak płomienista kula, potrafiąca zdjąć ze sporej odległości napatoczoną kanalię, równie skuteczny ognisty miecz, czy grom kamieni blokujący na dłuższą chwilę zaznaczoną łachudrę, jak i te defensywne, które tworzą wokół naszego chojraka osłonę, pozwalającą mu odbić ciosy wysyłane przez monstra. Diabeł jednak tkwi w szczegółach, bo by zdołać wyzwolić nasze moce, oponent musi się do nas wystarczająco zbliżyć, i zostać napiętnowany zielonym obwodem. I ten okrąg którego ukazanie się umożliwia nam zadanie bobu danej szumowinie, nie zawsze się materializuje z ogólnie przyjętą logiką, czy zdrowym rozsądkiem. Czasem zaznaczenie odbywa się bez przeszkód, mimo pagórka dzielącego naszego gieroja oraz padalca, a innym razem gdy z danym maszkaronem zmierzymy się na uwalcowanej drodze, musimy z nim pójść w ślinę, by zadać mu jakiekolwiek obrażenia. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze fakt, iż bez względu na aktualny poziom many, gdy chcemy ponownie skorzystać z wcześniej rzuconego uroku, musimy parokrotnie odwrócić się na pięcie, oraz skakanie na różnych gnębicieli, gdy tych uzbiera się większa gromada, i otrzymujemy niebywale wybuchową mieszankę, na widok której aż chce się objąć ustami gloka. Mówiąc o samych spotkaniach z poczwarami, nie można przejść obojętnie obok samych zainteresowanych. W panteonie naszych milusińskich, pomijając wspomnianą wcześniej zwierzynę, możemy wyróżnić, szkielety, którym deficyt mięśni nie przeszkadza by startowały do nas z grabiami, seledynowe gluty, które plują w nas żrącą flegmą, oraz zatruwają powietrze swoimi dosadnymi prykami. Oblanych w smole rozkładających się osiłków, którzy oprócz wymiotów stosują także wpierdol. Czy też mrocznego strażnika, który jednym pierdnięciem może wyprawić nas na tamten świat. Jednak istnym kozakiem w chuj, jest tutaj krzyżak, ośmionożny jeździec apokalipsy, który swoją pajęczą siecią, może zablokować swojego oprawcę na przysłowiowy amen. I wtedy nie wchodzi w grę magia, czarodziejska tarcza, o ciosaniu siekaczem już nie wspominając. Nawet popierdalanie jak kangur na spi dzie, podczas gdy owłosiony stwór przygotowuje się do rzucenia w nas swoim kłębowiskiem, nie ochrania nas przed nieuniknionym. A kiedy u boku Lorda Arachnofoba stanie wilczur, to już możemy być pewni, że ponury żniwiarz wbije nam kosę w dupsko. I w tym miejscu pojawia się zgrzyt tak wielki, że wymaga natychmiastowego leczenia kanałowego. Otóż gdy nasz chwat zrosi ziemię krwią, jak za pociągnięciem magicznej różdżki, zostaje przeniesiony do osobnego wymiaru portali, przenoszących nas do ostatnich punktów odrodzenia. Problem w tym, że jedyne co faktycznie ulega zapisowi, to aktualny poziom, oraz zdobyte zdolności, podczas gdy wszystkie ukatrupione straszydła, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ponownie popierdalają po mapie. I wystarczy, że wyciągniemy stopę za punkt kontrolny, a w te pędy rzuci się na nas chmara wilków, pająków i innego tałatajstwa. No na swędzącego kukla Stonogi, kto uznał to kurwa za dobry pomysł? Jak na rasowego rolplaya przystało, nie można było się obejść bez rynsztunku. Prócz ekwipunku, w którym możemy także rozdysponować nasze punkty umiejętności, składa się na niego dziennik z bieżącymi zleceniami głównymi i pobocznymi, które w krótkich żołnierskich słowach podają nam cel oraz jego postęp, trybik, za którym ukrywają się wszystkie opcje znane ze startowych okienek, bo czemu by kurwa nie, pytajnik, który odkrywa przed nami wszystkie dziewięć podpowiedzi, zanim zdoła to zrobić gra, oraz kompas, prezentujący nam plan całej krainy. I tutaj warto się zatrzymać na dłużej, gdyż mapa jaką machnęli Ci producenci z bożej łaski, to katastrofalna spierdolina. Nie dość, że nie pokuszono się o dodanie jakichkolwiek nazw odwiedzanych miejscówek, a wszystko zostało oblane szaroburym sosem, to nie jesteśmy w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie aktualnie się na niej znajdujemy. A wszystkie próby przesuwania bądź przybliżania tego schematu, kończą się stawianiem jakichś skurwionych hieroglifów, bo najwyraźniej świetojebliwym koderom, nie zachciało się samemu napisać parę linijek kodu, które pozwoliłyby przenieść znaczniki umieszczone na mini mapce, na ten obsrany kawałek papieru. I pozostaje zadać jedno pytanie. Kto za to odpowiadał? Umysłowe pierwotniaki? Choć i tak nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, gdyż same te lokacje prezentują poziom biedy porównywalny z wybrakowanym polonezem, oddawanym do kasacji. Z wyłączeniem osady, w której możemy spotkać dziesięć osób na krzyż, z których jedna uporczywie stara się nie puszczać pary z gęby, na naszej drodze napatoczymy się na łąki pełne wzniesień, kotlin, oraz rzemieślników babiego lata, gotowych wbić nam odnóże w potylicę. Znajdą się także mroczniejsze fragmenty, pełne anemików z krwi i kości. Oraz wreszcie wisienka na torcie, plątaniny ukryte pod piwnicą przydrożnego baru, bo najwyraźniej panowie z Wild Game Studios, nadal mają fetysz na punkcie labiryntów. I czego tutaj nie ma. W trakcie naszej wyprawy nadziejemy się na dziesiątki krętych ścieżek, wypełnionych po brzegi hordami sflaczałych, lazurowych budyniów strzegących swojego terenu. Multum pomieszczeń, kryjących przed sobą czarodziejskie klejnoty, oraz garść sztywniaków do wysłania w niebyt. A na deser, otrzymamy ukryty pod gargantuicznymi wierzejami mózg, pod którym znajdujemy poszukiwany obiekt. Mózg rozjebany, bez dwóch zdań. Tutaj jednak ponownie programistyczni wizjonerzy kładą nam kłodę pod nogi. Bowiem mimo, iż misja odnalezienia dwóch brylantów oraz klucza jest oznaczona jako ta drugorzędna, to bez jej spełnienia za chuja nie zdobędziemy artefaktu, gdyż błyskotki '''ukryte w pokojach, otwierają te właściwe drzwi, skrywające obślizgłą mózgownicę, której doszczętne unicestwienie, pcha fabułę do przodu. W to mi kurwa graj! Oprawa audiowizualna prezentuje się tak, jakby zwiała z poprzedniej epoki. Większość napotkanych tekstur potrafi wprawić w osłupienie i odruch wymiotny. Modele były wycinane przy użyciu zakrzywionej brzytwy, rzecz jasna nie licząc naszego zucha, który na tle innych krzywulców z piekła rodem, przypomina faktyczną ludzką istotę, mimo nieco pokracznej fryzury. Cienie wyglądają jakby zostały wyjęte wkurwionemu pit bulowi z gardła. Animacja, od paralitycznych ruchów naszego chłystka, aż po ataki wrogo nastawionych osobników, to drewno w pełnej krasie, a efekty specjalne są tak oślepiające, że nie rozstawałem się z maską spawalniczą aż do końca ogrywania tego bubla. Paskudnej stronie wizualnej wtóruje też ta dźwiękowa. I o ile tym razem nie pokuszono się o jakąkolwiek grę aktorską, gdyż każdy zamieszkały jegomość, wykształcił sobie umiejętność brzuchomówstwa, to postanowiono położyć fujarę na całej reszcie. Klepanie na organkach ustępuje miejsce symfonicznej nucie, za każdym razem gdy w naszym obszarze znajdzie się jakiś okrutnik. Odjebane perfekcyjnie zostały też rozmaite odgłosy. Wymachiwanie szpadą przypomina bicie badylem o worek wypełniony piaskiem, bądź kucie żelaza. Podczas obrywania w uszach zabrzmi nam dźwięk towarzyszący ubijaniu kotletów. A obrywające od naszych ciosów nieposkromione zwierzęta, będą w nas charkać, czy piszczeć ze złości. Czuć w tym duszę prawdziwego wirtuoza klawiatury. Tytuł jaki zgotowali nam ludzie od dej łan, jest mniej stabilny od domku z kart w trakcie huraganu. Optymalizacja jest tak spartaczona, że na komputerze, który ma pod maską gie te iks z serii 900 oraz 8 gigabajtów pamięci fizycznej, produkcja hulała mi na dwudziestu czterech klatkach na sekundę, niekiedy spadając nawet do trzech, zwłaszcza podczas popierdalania kobyłą po piwnicy. Za każdym razem, kiedy staniemy przy punkcie kontrolnym by dokonać zapisu, program potrafi spaść do dwóch klatek na sekundę. Zdarza się, że podczas przechadzki po lochach, nagle aplikacja postanawia wyłączyć wszystkie źródła światła, zostawiając nas w kompletnej ciemności. W tej samej walce podczas krojenia korzeni na miazgę, może mieć miejsce ich nagłe odrodzenie. Niekiedy podczas przemienienia się w leśnego zwierza, ten podczas wykonywania ataku odwraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, a przenikanie przez modele i tekstury jest tutaj chlebem codziennym. Gdy zeskoczymy z drabiny umieszczonej przy wejściu do kopalni, możemy zostać wtrąceni do limbo. Wykonując unik podczas śmierci ostatniego agresora, nasza postać postanawia się zamrozić na wieki wieków. A od wielkiego dzwonu możemy na zawsze zostać uwięzionym w ciele wybranego przez nas niegodziwca, bez możliwości powrotu do ludzkiej formy. Co jednak podniosło u mnie brew to niewidzialne ściany, które można zaskakująco łatwo obejść. Otóż gdy podczas wbiegania naszym kosmatym towarzyszem wprost na takową, trzykrotnie przemienimy się dowolną pokrakę, nasza postać nagle przeciwstawia się oporowi, i niewielkim kosztem wychodzi na drugą stronę. I może dałbym tym błaznom taryfę ulgową, gdyby nie fakt, że taki stan rzeczy pozostał od niemal dwóch lat po premierze. No kurwa. Podsumowując, Zmiennokształtny Dysan, bądź jak kto woli Brama do podziemi, to wręcz podręcznikowy przykład na to, jak nie pisać gier fabularnych. Historia pozbawiona sensu, bohaterowie niezależni nigdy nie zamieniają z nami słowa, a jeśli to robią zamykają pysk po powierzeniu nam zadania, system walki zachodzi nam za skórę zanim zdołamy wykonać pierwsze zlecenie w całości, statystyki nie mają wpływu na rozgrywkę, misje poboczne są poziom niżej od klasycznego przynieś, zanieś, pozamiataj, nieprzyjaciele, z wyłączeniem pająka na sterydach, nie potrafią nam sprzedać nawet lekkiej fangi, system zapisu to fiasko na każdej możliwej płaszczyźnie, grafika odstrasza bardziej niż obwisły nos Baby Jagi, a strona techniczna to burdel jakich mało. Racja, sam motyw z przeobrażaniem się w mniej lub bardziej odpychające kreatury miał potencjał, ale tutaj został wręcz całkowicie zaprzepaszczony, do szpiku kości. I choć zapłaciłem za to plugastwo niecałe jeden euro, i to i tak czuje się perfidnie oszukany, jakbym zapłacił za stosunek z pierdzącą poduszką. Wolałbym zostać zadziobany przez gryfy, by później zostać spłaszczony przez zgniatarkę, niż jeszcze raz mierzyć się z tym potworkiem. Przynajmniej udało mi się znaleźć jedną zaletę tej lichoty, szybko usuwa się z dysku. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2016) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10)